The Blade and the Scourge
by VampCat
Summary: Cluny survived, but barely. Now he's taken a job finding slaves. One of them is a lone mouse called Blade. What's her secret, and what effect will she have on Cluny?
1. Prologue: Cluny Lives!

Author Notes: Here is my first Redwall fic, and since I'm a big fan of these books, it's about time I managed to get my lazy butt in front of my computer and write this. Tell me what you think so far (I know the prologue is short, but the chapters will be longer). Please r/r! =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Cluny or Redwall.they belong to Brian Jacques. Vega (and the plot) are mine.  
  
Another Note: Vega is pronounced: Vay-gah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue: Cluny Lives *_*_*_*_*  
  
The woodlanders and Redwallers alike had rejoiced at the defeat of Cluny the Scourge. Redwall was free from fear as was Mossflower. The victors had removed the former warlord's body from beneath the split halves of the Joseph bell and thrown it out of the abbey along with the corpses of the other vermin soldiers.  
  
But the Scourge was not dead, not by a long shot. Though the great bell had nearly done him in, Cluny had survived. His natural vitality had served him well. However, this time it was not nearly enough.  
  
The sea rat would have surely died had it not been for the healer fox Vega. The dog fox had stumbled across Cluny's broken body, and - surprised to find the rat still alive - treated him. Vega was quite shocked when he found out the identity of his rather odd patient. Cluny in turn was amazed that the fox had cured him without requesting any form of payment. So, the Scourge - well aware that he owed his rescuer his life - stayed in Mossflower with Vega, helping the healer when he needed it. One might even say the two of them became the best of friends. Of course, neither rat nor fox would ever admit to it.  
  
That was two seasons ago. Now Cluny and Vega are at the bustling coastal town of Nel Rocka - located on the east side of Mossflower woods - looking for a job.  
  
This is where our tale begins. 


	2. Chapter I: The Job of a Slaver

Author Notes: Yay, chapter one is up, and it's way longer than the prologue. (As promised.) Please R&R. . .I need something to bolster my ego. =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alas, Cluny, Redwall, etc. belong to Brian Jacques. But Vega, Nel Rocka, and the plot belong to me.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter I: Job of a Slaver  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you're reading that map right?" Vega asked. "Besides, I thought you'd been here before."  
  
Cluny rotated the map again, studying it with great scrutiny as he said, "First of all, I've only been here once, and second, that was about four or five seasons ago."  
  
The healer fox glanced over at the map, "Mate, I think you still got it upside down. And - out of curiosity - please tell me again why we're here."  
  
"Because," Cluny explained for what had to be the hundredth time, "Nel Rocka is the best coastal town in the area if you need a job. 'Specially if you know how to sail."  
  
"If your memory isn't failing you, you'll remember that I haven't even seen a real boat, let alone sailed on one," the irritated healer argued.  
  
Cluny grinned at the fox, "We'll soon change that."  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen, did I hear you say you were looking for work?"  
  
Cluny and Vega turned to face a rather fat, brown ferret in a fancy sky- blue tunic and tan leather breaches, which only made his girth more obvious since the clothes were about two sizes too small. The ferret cleared his throat loudly and waited for an answer to his question.  
  
"Who are you?" Cluny demanded, looking the stout ferret up and down.  
  
"I, sir, am Chief Messenger for the great stoat warlord, Lord Carouss. He wants me to offer you and your partner a job overseeing the transportation of some slaves to one of his mightiest fortresses on the coast about a week's journey north of here."  
  
The Scourge mulled over this offer, "I am not usually inclined to dealing with slaves, but I could make an exception. However, I have neither ship nor crew to conduct such a trip."  
  
The over-weight ferret cleared his throat yet again - it seemed to be a bad habit - and reassured Cluny, "Everything is already taken care of. . .the ship, a crew of my master's soldiers, everything. Lord Carouss just wants the ideal captain to coordinate the voyage, and who's better than Cluny the Scourge?"  
  
The sea rat nodded pensively, "I would be the ideal captain, after all I've had enough experience, but this seems like a bit much for a bunch of slaves. What aren't you telling me?"  
  
The ferret wrung his hands nervously and muttered evasively, "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." To change the subject, he added, "Can either of you guess how much money the Great Lord Carouss will offer you for your services?"  
  
"How much?" the Scourge growled, not in the mood for guessing games or the stupid ferret's attempt at hiding something.  
  
"F-fifty pounds of sa-sapphires, r-r-rubies, and d-diamonds," the ferret gulped.  
  
The pitiful creature quailed under Cluny's murderous glare, and shifted uneasily from one footpaw to the other. The sea rat shook his head in distaste at the cringing excuse for a ferret. He then pulled Vega aside for a quick whispered conversation out of earshot of their soon-to-be- employer's lackey.  
  
"Something fishy's going on here. That's way to much money to charge for slavers. Especially ones not affiliated with this Lord Carouss."  
  
Vega nodded in agreement, "It's true, but we need this money. Hell, with that many jewels, we can buy our own ship and a crew to go with it."  
  
"Then let's take this job. If things get sticky we can always bail," Cluny hissed under his breath.  
  
Turning back around, the Scourge smiled falsely at the ferret, "Alright, you have yourself a captain and a first mate. . .but on one condition, I want two pounds of the fore-mentioned price up front."  
  
"Of c-course," the cowardly messenger stammered, handing Cluny a brown leather bag as though he had anticipated this request.  
  
The Scourge took the small pouch and poured a few of the jewels into the palm of his paw. He carefully looked them over, one at a time.  
  
Once Cluny had finished inspecting the gemstones to make sure they were real, he put the bag of jewels inside his knapsack and inquired, "When do we set sail?"  
  
The ferret started toward the direction of the docks and replied, "Immediately."  
  
Vega grinned lopsidedly at his sea rat companion.  
  
"I suppose we'd better go check out this ship. . .Captain."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: To those who care, you will meet the mouse-maid Blade in the next chapter. I've tried VERY hard not to make her into a Mary Sue. *grin* 


	3. Chapter II: The Familiar Blade

Author Notes: Ohla! I'd like to thank all the nice people out there *waves at nice people* for their reviews. In this chapter, Cluny was kinda OoC and IC at the same time. I know that sounds REALLY confusing, but it'll make since once you read. ^__~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Redwall and Cluny belong to Brian Jacques. *cry* Blade, Vega, and the plot are mine.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter II: The Familiar Blade  
  
*****  
  
Vega gaped openly at the magnificent vessel before them. . .even Cluny let out a soft whistle. The ship they were to sail on was indeed impressive. It had a black mahogany hull with the name S.S. Firefang painted in gold on the side. The upper deck was made of rich, deep brown, maple wood. A sturdy mast rose high into the air. Crisp white canvas sails hung from the durable rope rigging and contrasted sharply with the dark colors of the rest of the ship. Most seabeasts only dreamed of riding a vessel like this.  
  
"Do you approve of it?" Lord Carouss's messenger ferret asked, though the question was unnecessary. "And these," he continued gesturing to a bedraggled line of about eight or so slaves, "are your cargo."  
  
Cluny glanced along the row of chained creatures. There were two black panthers, one male badger, two falcons - how rare - an otter-maid, a female hare, and. . .a mouse. The mouse-maid's eyes were piercing amber. Though her brown fur was disheveled, and her pale gray tunic was in shambles, she had an air of dignity about her that the sea rat found particularly unnerving. There was something about her. Cluny could have sworn he'd met this mouse before, but he knew this was the first time he had ever laid eyes on her.  
  
"If you have any questions, kindly direct them to your lookout," the Chief Messenger said, interrupting the Scourge's thoughts and pointing to another ferret on his right.  
  
Then he left without further ado. Once he was out of sight, Cluny glanced over at the mouse again and felt another shiver run down his spine, but he didn't understand why.  
  
Regarding his new lookout, the sea rat asked softly, "Who is that mouse?"  
  
The tan ferret gazed up, "Ya mean that slave? She calls 'erself 'Blade', and she's a real troublemaker, quite rebellious as I'm sure you'll find out. I got them slave handlers keepin' a close eye on that 'un."  
  
The Scourge nodded, but he just couldn't shake the sense of familiarity that hit him every time he looked at Blade.  
  
"So," the lookout began tentatively, not wanting to incur his new leader's wrath, "my name is Redeye. Shall I show ye 'round the ship, er, Cap'n?"  
  
Vega nudged Cluny and winked mischievously.  
  
"That would be a good idea," the sea rat agreed.  
  
~~~  
  
Cluny rolled his one eye in exasperation. Redeye had droned on and on about the ship for over half an hour, and it was really beginning to grate the Scourge's naturally thin patience.  
  
". . .and the last stop is the cargo bay," Redeye continued in his usual monotone. "This is where them slaves is bein' kept. Baneclaw the weasel is the main crewbeast in charge of 'em."  
  
"I'll wait up here," Vega stated solemnly, the distaste in his voice easily detectable.  
  
Their ferret guide merely shrugged, replied, "Suit yerself," and led Cluny down a small set of stairs.  
  
Before the two corsairs, a brave thing began to happen. Baneclaw had his whip out and was getting ready to use it on the male panther slave. Suddenly, the mouse-maid, Blade, was in front of the cat protecting him.  
  
"Move," the weasel slaver commanded.  
  
"No," the mouse hissed softly.  
  
Baneclaw's eyes widened, and he growled menacingly, "What did you say t' me?"  
  
Blade drew herself up to her full height - which wasn't very much - and stated more clearly, "I said, NO!"  
  
The black weasel pulled the leather whip upward, and Cluny felt his stomach tighten unpleasantly with apprehension. He knew what was coming next.  
  
//So what?// The Scourge asked himself. //Why does it matter to me if some puny mouse gets a beating? The little wretch is pretty much askin' for it.//  
  
The whip hurled down in an abrupt sweep. Because of the heavy chains, the strange mouse-maid couldn't even defend herself.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The whip came down again, and the mouse attempted to shield her head and shoulders with her arms.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Cluny winced involuntarily. Why did he care?  
  
WHACK!  
  
Blade screwed her eyes shut, but she didn't let even the smallest of whimpers escape her mouth.  
  
WHAP!  
  
Tears beaded at the corners of the maid's eyes. The weasel leered cruelly and drew the whip back for another strike.  
  
CRACK!  
  
There was a shriek of pain but it wasn't from the mouse, it had come from Baneclaw who now lay huddled on the deck clutching the back of his head. Cluny whipped his tail around, prepared to attack the unfortunate weasel again.  
  
"You stupid, blundering, idiot!" the Scourge roared. "Don't you know anything about handling slaves? If you beat a creature - particularly a weak little mouse - with that much enthusiasm, you could permanently cripple 'em. . .possibly even kill 'em. When you need to punish a slave, just starve it. That method's more effective anyway.  
  
Cluny whirled around and sighed inwardly. That had been a pretty good speech considering he had just made the whole thing up. As the sea rat started back for the main deck, he caught the mouse-maid's fiery, amber eyes. She nodded slightly in thanks. Cluny snarled at her and climbed the stairs, thrashing his tail behind him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: Thank you for reading (please review). If anyone can guess Blade's identity, I will include the name of that jolly clever beast in my Author Notes. Each reviewer gets one bally chance at it. Good luck, old chaps! 


	4. Chapter III: Flawed Escape

Author Notes: And here is chapter three. I figured I should post it SOON for the sake of my health. @__@ *runs from certain reviewers*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Redwall and Cluny are copyright Brian Jacques. Plot, Vega, and Blade are mine.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter III: Flawed Escape  
  
*****  
  
"Enough is enough," Blade growled angrily. "I will NEVER submit to Carouss. . .and he knows it too. That is why we must escape."  
  
"But how?" asked Robin, the panther Blade had defended earlier that day.  
  
"We have to fight the blighters off! Give 'em blood and vinegar, show 'em what we're made of!"  
  
Meera - an otter-maid - turned to Laurelyn, the hare who had just spoken. "I ain't so sure that's gonna work, messmate. 'Fraid they got us out numbered."  
  
"Hmm," Ginger, a female panther, added, "they've also got weapons, but if we could steal some. . ."  
  
"Spoken like a true corsair," Avrance interrupted.  
  
Noshtor the falcon - who also happened to be Ginger's first mate - turned his head and squawked at the stoic badger, "At least we weren't part of the slave trade. And if you've got any better ideas, I'd love to hear one! Or maybe you can just. . .!"  
  
"Please, everyone, stop!" Blade cried, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "If we aren't quiet, someone will hear us! Now if you would all be kind enough to listen I've got a plan. There's no way we can all get off the ship at once. I propose that one of us sneaks off the ship and then goes to the coast. Then he or she will travel to Fort Porsaira and free the rest of us."  
  
"That's brilliant," Fiona - the other falcon - praised.  
  
Laurelyn patted Blade on the back, "Top-hole marm. Those blighters will never expect anyone to break into their bally fortress, wot. Completely take 'em by surprise, and while they're confused, we'll leave. But who will be doing the escapin'?"  
  
"It should be Blade," Robin suggested.  
  
"Yah, Blade's the one who thought of the plan," agreed Fiona, as she ruffled her feathers.  
  
"One more question, chaps," Laurelyn piped up. "How are we gonna get those bally chains off of Blade?"  
  
"Oops." Blade groaned. "I didn't think of that. Any ideas?"  
  
"Of course," Avrance exclaimed softly, "the S.S. Firefang has nails!"  
  
"So?" Meera muttered as the badger began feeling for the iron nails that held the ship together.  
  
Finally, Avrance pried one of the looser nails free, "We can use it as a lock pick."  
  
"Give it here," Ginger commanded, holding out her paw. "I'm good with locks."  
  
Very soon there was a resounding click as the manacles unlocked. Robin grinned and put his paw on Blade's shoulder.  
  
"Go now my friend," he said, "and please take care."  
  
"I will," the mouse replied. "I'll be back to free all of you. This I promise as a warrior."  
  
~~~  
  
It was late. The sun had set at least two hours ago, but Cluny could not sleep. A single candle flickered on the small table in his room. The sea rat captain sighed in frustration and turned his gaze downward to the map he was pretending to read. In truth the Scourge's thoughts kept returning to the incident in the cargo bay. What was so strange about that mouse? Why did he help her? Why did he CARE?  
  
//And most importantly//, Cluny wondered, //why can't I just ignore all of the above?//  
  
He looked once again at the map trying to bring its contents into clearer focus. However, his attempts were all in vain seeing as the only thing that became more prominent was the mouse-maid's burning eyes. Cluny shook his head violently to rid himself of the image of Blade's face.  
  
//I must get some sleep!// he thought.  
  
The Scourge considered asking Vega - who was in the next room - for some herbs to help him sleep. After a moment's more debate on the matter, Cluny decided against it. He could get to sleep on his own. A minute later the sea rat yawned.  
  
The Scourge was greatly relieved. //Perhaps I'll be able to get some rest after all. In fact, I'm think I'm already feeling tired.//  
  
But before he managed to get in bed, Cluny saw something out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to the window - completely awake now - and regarded the gently rolling ocean water. The see rat was sure he'd seen something swimming. But after a few seconds of nothing, Cluny relaxed a bit.  
  
//Probably just a fish//, he thought.  
  
Then the gleaming quarter moon shifted from behind a patch of clouds. It shone down on the blue-green water below, illuminating a small figure paddling quickly in the direction of a dark strip of land that was the coastline.  
  
The Scourge narrowed his one eye and snarled slightly. He could recognize Blade even from here.  
  
"So," he hissed softly, "she's trying to escape."  
  
~~~  
  
Blade shivered.  
  
//Damn!// she thought. //I should have realized it would be this cold!//  
  
The mouse-maid shivered again, but this time it wasn't from water temperature. It was because of the icy tendrils of fear snaking through her body. Fear of the three silhouettes moving toward her. . .silhouettes of three longboats from the S.S. Firefang.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: Oh, no! What will happen next? Will Blade be re-captured? What will Cluny do? I left you all with a cliffhanger. * EVIL laugh* And thank you soooo much to everyone who has reviewed. 


	5. Chapter IV: The Warmth of Compassion

Author Notes: Tah-dah! Chapter four. Before we begin, let me just say Blade is NOT related to Cluny. . .at all. I just thought I'd make that little fact clear. Please r/r. My over-inflated ego thanks you. ^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Cluny, Redwall, etc. are copyright Brian Jacques. Vega, Blade, and the plot are mine.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter IV: The Warmth of Compassion  
  
*****  
  
Blade shivered not only from the cold water numbing her body but from trepidation too. The three longboats were coming closer, and, of course, she would be re-captured. Blade knew she'd never be able to out-swim any boats, not in her current condition.  
  
//I failed//, she thought miserably. //Not only myself but my friends too. They were counting on me, and I let them down. Dammit! I should've been more careful!//  
  
Blade stayed where she was, treading water. There was no point in exhausting herself further by attempting to swim away. She was afraid. In fact, she'd never been more afraid in her life. Blade knew she was in over her head this time. She was dealing with Cluny the Scourge, one of the most fearsome creatures ever. She had heard all the stories about him. How he'd attacked Redwall. . .  
  
Blade fiercely blinked away tears as memories of the great stone abbey surfaced in her mind. She should be more concerned with herself now. What terrible fate awaited her once she was caught? Blade had always thought of Baneclaw and the other slavers as cruel and heartless, but the Scourge had to be at least ten times worse. Right? The only creature who seemed un- frightened by the sea rat's wrath was the healer fox, Vega. Everyone else dove for cover when Cluny got angry.  
  
Another shudder ran through the length of her body. This one was much worse than the others. Blade's vision blurred before her, and she shook her head roughly, trying to clear it.  
  
~~~  
  
Cluny kept his one yellow eye fixed on Blade's small body. She was staying in one spot now. If nothing else, the Scourge admired her common sense. After all, why should she continue to exert herself when escape was no longer an option? But no matter what his feelings of respect for her - confused as they were - Cluny had not hesitated to alert the rest of his crew about her departure. They had acted quickly with the training typical of the soldiers they were.  
  
As soon as they reached their trembling quarry, Blade gave them all a defiant glare, but allowed a weasel and a stoat to pull her into one of the boats. Another weasel bound her hands with rope; chains would have been just extra, unnecessary weight. Blade sat in unusual silence as the longboats made their way back to the S.S. Firefang.  
  
Once they were all back on the main ship, Baneclaw leered cruelly at the mouse-maid before saying to Cluny, "I'll take 'er down to the cargo bay, Chief."  
  
The captain nodded, "Go ahead. I'll deal with her in the morning."  
  
The weasel slaver nudged Blade none to gently with the butt of his lance. She took three faltering steps forward, and then fell, on her knees, to the deck. The mouse tried to get up, but she simply fell back down again and fainted.  
  
The minute he saw this, Vega strode over, pushing the gathering crewbeasts aside. "Move, move. Get out of my way! Can't you see she's ILL?"  
  
The healer fox knelt by the unconscious mouse. He placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, and then he took her pulse. After a few seconds more, Vega stood and addressed Cluny, "It's as I thought. She has hypothermia. If she is to survive, I'll have to treat her right away."  
  
Cluny let out a frustrated growl. "Fine, I refuse to lose one of Carouss's slaves die. Baneclaw, Redeye, take this mouse to my room. Vega grab your herbs. . .the rest of you lot might as well go back to sleep."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n," was the all around response.  
  
This was far more than the sea rat had bargained for. //Now I remember why I don't like slave handling much//, the Scourge thought. //There's always that one creature you have to deal with who is braver and more reckless than the rest.//  
  
The captain strode back to his room. Vega was already there preparing some herbs for Blade who was lying on Cluny's bed. "Hey, would you mind handin' me some of those blankets over there?" the fox requested. The Scourge shrugged and grabbed all four blankets, which Vega placed over Blade.  
  
"Okay," Vega explained, "there really isn't much I can do for her. I did manage to get her to drink a mixture of plants to bring down her fever though. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you had better go back to bed, Vega," Cluny advised. "There's no point in you staying. As you said, there's nothing more you can do. If her body temperature doesn't rise, no amount of herbs will do a damn thing. Besides," the sea rat added, mockingly, "unless you get some rest, you'll wind up looking worse than your patient."  
  
Vega winked cheekily as he left. "That's not so bad, mate, long as I don't look worse than you."  
  
The Scourge chuckled slightly as he shut the door behind the half-awake healer. If any other creature had said something that insolent to him, he probably would have personally ripped out the miscreant's tongue.  
  
Cluny turned around and gazed down at the mouse lying in his bed as another violent shiver wracked her seemingly fragile body. Even with four blankets covering her, Blade didn't appear to be getting any warmer.  
  
//Though Vega treated her//, Cluny thought, //she might still die if her condition continues to stay like this.//  
  
The sea-rat knew how dangerous hypothermia could get if you were unable to bring the victim's body temperature up to an acceptable level. Cluny stood pensively before the bed for a few seconds. . .then he made his decision. The Scourge pulled back the blankets and climbed into the bed beside Blade. Cluny wrapped his arms around Blade and pulled her close, using his own body heat to restore hers. When the mouse-maid had finally stopped shivering, Cluny allowed himself to fall asleep.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: Hope you all liked it. In the next chapter the sailing part of the journey will end and the adventure will continue along the coast. 


	6. Chapter V: On the Coast

Author Notes: Finally, I got my lazy butt to write/post this. ^___^ I also have another Redwall story up and going. PLEASE read & review it! Thanks in advance. ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, everything is copyright Brian Jacques. . .`cept, for Vega, Blade, and the plot.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter V: On the Coast  
  
*****  
  
The very first pale rays of dawn caressed the marvelous ship known as the S.S. Firefang. They crept across the still dark deck barely illuminating its sleeping occupants, but this small bit of light was enough to wake Blade from her slumber. The first thing the mouse-maid was aware of was someone lying beside her and the owner`s arm around her waist. Due to lack of light, however, Blade couldn`t tell who the sleeping form next to her belonged to.  
  
Before she could take further action, a fresh wave of exhaustion washed over the mouse-maid, and she drifted back into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~  
  
Sharp light cut through Blade`s eyelids, beckoning her back to the waking world. She sat up in the bed she was lying in and stretched. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise as she saw Cluny standing over by the window looking out at the ocean. Cluny had been the one next to her last night. Surprisingly enough this did not bother Blade as much as one might think. As a slave, she slept practically back-to-back with the other captives. What puzzled her more was WHY? He couldn`t possibly care for her. . .  
  
``I see you`re awake,`` the Scourge said. Blade jumped a little as his voice interrupted her thoughts, but Cluny continued as though he had already read her mind, ``I kept you warm last night so you wouldn`t die from hypothermia. I did that because I don`t want to lose one of Carouss`s slaves - from what I`ve heard he doesn`t take failure well. I did not help you for whatever affectionate reason you are most likely considering.``  
  
The mouse-maid nodded and dismissed most of her ideas about Cluny sense of compassion. Then another more pressing thought occurred to her. ``What should I say. . .`` Blade trailed off gesturing at the bed she was seated upon.  
  
The sea rat shrugged nonchalantly. ``Say what you will. It doesn`t matter to me one way or the other.``  
  
Blade stood slowly on her shaky legs. . .Cluny made no move to help her. ``What will happen to me now?`` the mouse-maid asked.  
  
At last her captor turned to face her. ``You will not be given food for the last three days of our journey. That is no easy sentence either for, as you may have noticed, the boat has stopped and we will be making the rest of the trip by land.``  
  
Blade`s eyes widened in shock. That was all? No food for three days. Sure, that was bad, but she had expected much worse. By the fang, this was Cluny the Scourge! She had figured he would - literally - knock the living daylights out of her. However, before she could question him further two guards walked into the room and saluted their Captain who nodded in acknowledgement before speaking. ``Take this mouse and chain her with the other slaves.``  
  
The ferret guards began to lead Blade out the door as Cluny called after them, ``Tell the rest of the crew to be ready to disembark.``  
  
Both ferrets exchanged confused looks and muttered, ``Huh?``  
  
``Disembark!`` the Scourge snarled and snapped his tail for effect. ``Get everyone ready to leave the bloody ship you brainless idiots!``  
  
~~~  
  
The first two days of traveling by land were hot, humid, and practically unbearable for both slaves and slavers. Only three creatures seemed undaunted by the intense heat, Cluny, Robin, and Ginger. Blade was also beginning to feel that the Scourge`s punishment wasn`t as gentle as she had first thought. Her stomach rumbled painfully, but at least night was starting to fall. . .now the slavers would make camp, and Blade and the others would be able to rest. Meera the otter sat down beside Ginger and Blade and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
`` `Ow do you stand it Ginge?`` Meera asked. ``This `eat is gonna be the end o` me.``  
  
Ginger grinned, ``Panthers have a natural tolerance. What can I say?``  
  
Meera rolled her eyes. ``Cluny`s not a panther, and he seems to be doing just fine.``  
  
``Yeah, well, you`ve heard the stories about him. And speaking of Cluny, did you know that he and Blade spent that last night on the ship together?`` the female panther grinned evilly. ``I mean, honestly, what were you two doing?``  
  
``Ginger,`` Blade snapped, ``do us both a favor and pull your mind OUT of the gutter.``  
  
``Oooh,`` Ginger purred, ``is this a touchy subject?``  
  
That was the last thing that left Ginger`s mouth before Blade pounced.  
  
~~~  
  
Vega sat down next to Cluny and smiled. ``Redeye and that idiot, Baneclaw, are on guard duty so we can get some shut eye.``  
  
``Good,`` the sea rat replied reclining on the ground and closing his eye. ``I need some sleep.``  
  
Vega smirked. ``I bet you do. So tell me, is it harder to sleep without Blade next to you?``  
  
The Scourge valiantly kept his eye shut against the verbal interrogation and said nothing so Vega continued unmercifully.  
  
``If I didn`t know better, I`d almost think you cared for her,`` the fox retorted with a wicked smile.  
  
Cluny let out an exasperated hiss. ``Well, then you thought wrong. Now shut up and go to sleep!``  
  
Vega grinned slyly for a moment, unabashed by the sea rat`s abrupt rejection. ``Whatever,`` he mumbled before yawning and rolling over. The Scourge attempted to follow the healer`s lead, but the only thing he could do was listen to his and Vega`s conversation replay through his head. Cluny sighed softly and gazed up at the stars.  
  
//It doesn`t matter//, he concluded. //As soon as I get to Fort Porsaira I can be rid of this wretched mouse and everything that has to do with her.//  
  
Of course, Cluny doubted it would be THAT easy.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning began as the last two had. The slavers cleared the campsite and got all the slaves moving again. Things continued in the usual fashion until about mid-afternoon.  
  
Cluny dropped back a bit down the line of marching vermin and captives so that he was next to Vega. ``Something isn`t right. We`re being followed by a few dozen creatures dressed all in black.``  
  
``So,`` Vega whispered, ``you see them too. At first I thought they were merely shadows, but they`re just too solid. . .``  
  
Cluny suddenly let out a loud growl, alarming some of his crew. The sea rat held his tail in his paw like a whip before addressing the shadowed creatures creeping through the trees that obscured everything.  
  
``Show yourselves you hapless cowards. Stop cowering behind plants and come out into the open, you lily-livered milksops.``  
  
Baneclaw leered cruelly. ``Fear not, `Captain`,`` he sneered sarcastically. ``These are only some o` Lord Carouss`s elite fightin` soldiers come ta meet us.``  
  
The shadowed figures crept closer, circling both slaves and crewmembers. //Crewmembers who are also Carouss`s soldiers//, Cluny remembered, grimly. The sea rat narrowed his yellow eye in suspicion and moved so that he was back-to-back with Vega.  
  
The healer leaned in close to Cluny and muttered, ``I have a bad feeling about this.``  
  
The Scourge nodded in agreement. . .something was about to happen.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: I decided not to give Cluny`s crew a big vocabulary. Makes for interesting dialogue, no? And thank you very much to all my faithful reviewers. You have no idea how happy you`ve made my ego. =) 


	7. Chapter VI: The Name Is Laterose

Author Notes: Finally, I put a fighting scene in here. As always please R&R. And PLEASE review my Martin/Rose fic, ``For the Sake of a Rose``.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, everything is copyright Brian Jacques. . .except, for Vega, Blade, and the plot.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter VI: The Name Is Laterose  
  
*****  
  
Cluny glared furiously at Baneclaw. ``What, by hell`s teeth, is the meaning of this?!``  
  
``I believe tis called mutiny.`` Baneclaw said with a mocking salute. ``It seems the great Lord Carouss will have two more slaves.``  
  
The Scourge snapped his trademark tail menacingly. ``Go a head, try. . .let`s see what happens.`` His voice was deadly calm as he continued to swish his tail and draw a cutlass from the sheath at his side. Vega quickly pulled out the short sword he had armed himself with and stood ready to fight.  
  
``Fine then,`` Baneclaw snarled. ``Ya shoulda surrendered!``  
  
Cluny nodded slightly to Vega. Their former crew was hesitating. . .they were afraid to attack Cluny. This was all the time the Scourge needed. With ferocious yells, the fox and sea rat charged their former shipmates, sword, cutlass, and whip-tail swinging.  
  
The Scourge leapt at Baneclaw aiming for his face, but the cowardly weasel - by dumb luck - slipped on a stone and avoided the blow that would surely have been the end of him. Baneclaw took this opportunity to kick out at his opponent`s legs, but Cluny was too fast for him. The sea rat jumped away and brought his tail around so that he could whack Baneclaw across the jaw line before he whirled to the side and beheaded a ferret who was trying to sneak up on him.  
  
Vega was fairing pretty well too. He ran one of the rats through with his short sword before slashing violently at one of the shadowed figures.  
  
Baneclaw couldn`t believe it. There was a chance, however slight, that Vega and Cluny could win! Their fighting-style was part of the problem. As long as they were somewhat back-to-back, they were able to watch out for each other, and Baneclaw couldn`t have that! He quickly darted forward slamming into a surprised Vega and knocking him away from Cluny.  
  
The final attack came from behind. Once Baneclaw had managed to get Cluny and Vega side-to-side instead of back-to-back, two foxes who had remained hidden fired sling stones. The last thing the Scourge saw was Baneclaw`s putrid grin. . .then everything went black.  
  
~~~  
  
Cluny`s head throbbed unbearable, and he almost wished that he would pass out again. Then he heard voices. But everything was fuzzy and broken off. Even his returning vision was disoriented. Suddenly, two faces became clear. One was Vega and the other was. . .Blade! Cluny sat up sharply. He winced and clutched his head, the abrupt movement making it ache worse than before.  
  
``Here,`` Blade said gently as she pushed a bowl of water to the sea rat`s lips.  
  
Cluny sipped gratefully. ``Thank you. Where are we?``  
  
Vega grinned lopsidedly, his voice practically dripping sarcasm, ``Welcome to Lord Carouss`s dungeons. Really great vacation spot from what I've heard -``  
  
``Healer,`` Blade interrupted irritably, ``I think there are some others over there who need your help.``  
  
Vega rolled his eyes, but went over to check on the slaves Blade had indicated.  
  
The mouse-maid sat down next to Cluny. ``How`s yer head? That fox, Vega, told me it was pretty bad.``  
  
``It`s a bit better now.``  
  
The silence stretched on uncomfortable before Blade spoke again. ``I wanted to thank you for saving my life, so, um, thank you.`` She paused for a moment, not quite sure how to continue. "Er, why DID you save my life? I mean the real reason, not because Carouss was paying you.``  
  
Cluny sighed. ``Because you. . .sorta remind me of someone.``  
  
``Hmm. Well, I guess I believe that,`` Blade replied suspiciously. ``Do I remind you of a friend of yours?``  
  
The sea rat chuckled slightly, ``Actually, no.``  
  
``Oookaay,`` Blade`s surprise was evident, but she quickly ignored it. ``It`s your turn to ask one.``  
  
Cluny raised an eyebrow. ``One what?``  
  
``A question.``  
  
``Alright. Why did your parents name you `Blade`?``  
  
The mouse-maid rolled her eyes and answered evasively, ``I`m sure plenty of your people have names like that, Cluny. I don`t see how you find `Blade` to be and odd name.``  
  
``As you can see, my people are rats. So, my question still stands. What kind of mice name their daughter `Blade`.``  
  
``Blade`s not my real name,`` the mouse-maid grumbled.  
  
``Then what is it?`` the Scourge requested almost politely.  
  
`` `S a family name, but I`m not tellin`.``  
  
``Come on,`` Cluny protested. With an exasperated sigh, the sea rat muttered, ``Please.``  
  
``Fine,`` Blade spat. ``It`s. . .Laterose. Go ahead laugh. Don`t you think it`s stupid?``  
  
``No, I don`t. It`s a nice name.``  
  
The mouse-maid looked surprised, ``You really think so?``  
  
Cluny nodded, ``Yes, why did you change it?``  
  
Blade smiled sheepishly, ``Well. . .it really didn`t fit with my whole persona. I mean Laterose the Warrior, that`s not exactly going to strike fear into the hearts of vermin.``  
  
``Uh-huh,`` the sea rat replied. ``And I`ll forget you said that last part, but I do understand where you`re coming from.``  
  
The mouse continued to smile before she added, ``And if you tell ANYONE that my real name is Laterose, I`ll kill you.``  
  
Cluny smirked and replied mockingly, ``I`d enjoy watching you try.``  
  
``Be careful what you wish for,`` Blade retorted under her breath before she called the other slaves to attention and ended their private conversation. ``Listen to me everyone. We shall not be slaves to Carouss for long. We WILL have our freedom, but first we need a plan of escape.``  
  
Vega stepped forward.  
  
``I have an idea.``  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: And next we will have Vega's escape plan. o__0 


	8. Chapter VII: Run From Fort Porsaira

Author Notes: Okay, some people have been mentioning that Cluny is a bit too OOC. First of all, I have noticed, but, to be honest, I can't exactly help it due to where this plot is going. . .but I'll try to make him a little less 'nice' in this chapter. Anyway, please r/r, and PLEASE read my Martin/Rose fic, ``For the Sake of a Rose``.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, everything is copyright Brian Jacques. . .except, for Vega, Blade, and the plot. *eye roll* It's not fair.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter VII: Run From Fort Porsaira  
  
*****  
  
Blade somehow managed not to wince as the ermine guard's footpaw connected with her side. "Get up!" he snarled as he swung his footpaw back to kick the prone mouse-maid again, but this time, she jerked upward and grabbed his footpaw, pulling him to the ground. Avrance, Cluny, and Robin instantly jumped on their jailor and proceeded to knock him senseless.  
  
"Huh," Meera muttered in grudging admiration, "your plan actually worked."  
  
Vega smiled and picked up the guard's spear. "Naturally - all we had to do was have someone pretend to be ill, someone else yells for the guard, he comes in and tries to use force to awaken the 'sick' captive, and once the guard has been surprised, we knock him out."  
  
Laurelyn shook the healer's paw cheerfully. "Nice job, old chap. Brilliant scheme, if I do say so myself. Top hole it was, wot, wot. Real great -"  
  
"Oh, WILL you put a sock in it?!" Cluny snapped. "We need to get out of here now! You can talk later."  
  
The disgruntled hare glared at Cluny's back. "Hrmph."  
  
The small, mismatched brigade of escapees climbed a small staircase, raided the secondary armory room at the top, and continued upward. The group hadn't gotten much farther when. . .they practically ran into a couple of stoat soldiers. Before anyone could stop them, the two creatures began shouting at the top of their lungs about a jailbreak. It didn't take long for the pounding of footpaws to signal more soldiers on their way.  
  
"Split up!" Blade yelled. "They won't be able to catch all of us." No one needed to be told twice. . .they all scattered in different directions down various hallways. Blade ran beside Cluny and Vega down one passageway, up another, and through a small door.  
  
Vega let out the breathe he'd been holding. "Looks like we lost them."  
  
The mouse-maid took a look around the room they were in. "It's beautiful," she gasped. And, indeed, it was. The ceiling soared high above the trio's heads forming an elaborate domed roof. Rich tapestries hung over the windows like curtains, their multitude of colors depicting fictional battles and mythical creature. Torches glowed in wall sconces, providing light for most the room. It was all so breathtaking.  
  
"Well, well, well," a very familiar voice called out from the other end of the room where it was still dark, "what 'ave we 'ere? Looks like a couple o' runaway slaves t' me."  
  
"Carouss!" Vega and Cluny snarled together.  
  
"Wrong," rebuked the new Lord of Porsaira. "Carouss is dead, slain by my paw. I am Lord Baneclaw, the ruler 'ere now." Half a dozen soldiers stepped out from behind the throne Baneclaw was sitting on.  
  
The weasel stood and smirked triumphantly. "The three o' you have long since been a thorn in my side - 'specially you, Blade. Now I can finally get rid o' ya." He gestured at the soldiers behind him. "Have at 'em, boys."  
  
Two ferrets attacked Cluny from the left and right. The Scourge jumped aside at the last second, allowing his assailants to slam into each other. Vega swung the spear he'd taken like a staff so his weasel and rat opponents couldn't get close enough to strike properly.  
  
Meanwhile, Blade was wielding her sword with surprising agility and skill for someone her size. The stoat and ermine she fought didn't stand a chance. Soon two ferrets, a weasel, and a rat were joining them on the floor.  
  
Cluny picked up one of the ferrets' swords and turned to Baneclaw. "Yer next, you bottom-feeding scum. But help me out here," the Scourge continued in a falsely cajoling voice, "should I behead you. . .or whip the shit outa you first?"  
  
Baneclaw staggered backwards and gave a very undignified whimper which turned into a yelp of horror as he banged into one of the sconces, knocking its torch into a tapestry which immediately caught fire. The paw-crafted fabric burned easily, transferring the flames throughout the room. In the fiasco, Baneclaw managed to escape out a side door.  
  
~~~  
  
The fire raged out of control, quickly spreading further and further. Smoke filled the air, suffocating anyone foolish enough to breathe it in.  
  
"We have to crawl out of here," Vega explained as he pushed Cluny and Blade onto the floor. "The smoke is just as deadly as the fire if you breathe it in!"  
  
"We," Blade coughed hoarsely, "we don't know where the exit is."  
  
"It should be outside this room," the Scourge answered. "Baneclaw said this was the Main Hall. . .most buildings this size usually have an entrance placed near the main hall."  
  
Cluny was right, but the going was slow. The smoke pressed farther down as the fire grew in strength. Finally, the three allies got to the door and forced their way out. After pausing for a few seconds to gasp for fresh air, Vega and Cluny started jogging toward the forest and eventually the S.S. Firefang.  
  
"Wait!" Blade cried. "The others might still be in there. We have to go back. . .we have to help -"  
  
She was cut off as a huge explosion rocked the burning fortress. Parts of it collapsed inward while hot ash and cinders were flung everywhere.  
  
"Nooooo!" the mouse-maid wailed as Cluny and Vega stopped her from running back.  
  
"Don't!" the fox hissed sharply. "If they didn't already get out, there's nothing you can do now." He sighed a little and his voice softened. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Blade nodded numbly, too stunned to speak. The roaring flames were reflected in her widened eyes as she thought, //They can't be dead. They just can't be.//  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: *wipes tear* Poor Blade. What'll happen next? Will I ever learn to update sooner? Who knows. 


	9. Chapter VIII: Rose Revealed

Author Notes: Here is chapter eight, and thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers. All flames (especially for this chapter) will be used to make smores. ^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, everything is copyright Brian Jacques. . .except, for Vega, Blade, and the plot. *eye roll* It's not fair. And another thing, the flashback was taken straight from Redwall.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter VIII: Rose Revealed  
  
*****  
  
In three days, Cluny, Vega, and Blade arrived back at the S.S. Firefang. The trio had spoken little throughout this time. Blade was too morose and self-condemning to vocalize much while her companions couldn't think of anything to comfort her.  
  
"Here we are," Vega announced half-heartedly as he gestured at the great ship before them. "One problem," the fox continued, "without the boarding plank we can't get on."  
  
Cluny didn't even bother to answer. He simply scaled the ship's side, and a minute later, a rope was thrown down to Vega and Blade.  
  
The healer turned to Blade and offered her the rope. "Ain't nothing better than a rat for climbing unless you've got a squirrel."  
  
The mouse-maid nodded wordlessly and climbed the rope followed by Vega. Before they had a chance to do anything else, a voice called out to them mockingly, "Gee, I thought you'd never make it back."  
  
"Robin?!" Blade gasped.  
  
The black panther stepped forward. Behind him were all the other former slaves. A few of them were sporting bandages, but they were all alive.  
  
Blade ran to Robin and threw her arms around him. "Oh, my dearest friend, you've always been like a brother to me. I don't know what I'd have done if you died."  
  
Avrance smiled in relief before addressing the freed slaves as well as Cluny and Vega. "Now that everyone is accounted for, we must figure out what to do."  
  
~~~  
  
Cluny looked over the S.S. Firefang. It was a beautiful ship. . .HIS beautiful ship. The former slaves and himself had decided to sail the boat back to Nel Rocka. There most of the former captives would depart, but a few had expressed a sincere desire to stay with Cluny and Vega as crew to the S.S. Firefang.  
  
"Hey, stranger," a voice called. It was Blade. She walked up and sat on crate beside Cluny.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, the Scourge asked. "Do you have something to tell me, or are you simply trying to be annoying?"  
  
"Fine," the mouse-maid replied frostily. "I only want to know why you've been so. . .nice. . .up until five seconds ago, that is."  
  
"Didn't we already go over this at Fort Porsaira?"  
  
"Yes," Blade said, "but not to my satisfaction. You are nowhere near as cruel and horrible as the stories make you out to be. Why? What changed?"  
  
Cluny considered for a moment. "I suppose I'VE changed. Until I came to Nel Rocka, I hadn't done much fighting or any killing for two seasons. That might not seem like a whole lot, but it was enough. Enough time in a peaceful place like Mossflower wood. Enough time working beside a healer. Enough time not leading a horde. Enough time for me to decide I didn't like power as much as I'd first thought."  
  
The mouse-maid smiled. "That's pretty deep. I never really thought people could change so much."  
  
"Neither did I," the sea rat shrugged. "But I guess, maybe I have changed."  
  
"One more thing, you also said I reminded you of someone. . .but you never told me who."  
  
Cluny sighed and answered, "It's kind of difficult to explain. In this place called Mossflower Wood, there's an Abbey known as Redwall. I met a mouse there - not a real mouse though! He was picture on this tapestry and. . ." The Scourge trailed off, not quite sure what to say.  
  
Blade grinned slyly, almost wickedly. "I know about this mouse you speak of. He is one of my great ancestors, Martin the Warrior."  
  
The Scourge's one eye widened in realization. . .  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Cluny was standing transfixed.  
  
Oblivious to all about him, even Matthias and the Abbot who had followed him out, Cluny stood staring at the tapestry.  
  
"Who is that mouse?" he gasped.  
  
Matthias followed the direction of the rat's gaze. He walked to the tapestry with his paw outstretched.  
  
"Do you mean this mouse?"  
  
Cluny nodded dumbly.  
  
Matthias, still with his paw outstretched, declared proudly, "This is Martin the Warrior. He founded our Order, and I'll tell you something else rat. Martin was the bravest mouse that ever lived. If he were here today he'd just take up his big sword and send you and all your bullies packing. Those of you he didn't chop up into crow meat."  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, Cluny allowed himself to be shown out. He was like one in a daze all the way back to the gatehouse.  
  
A hush fell over the mice on guard as Cluny and Redtoooth were let out on to the road. Swiftly, the horde gathered around the Warlord and his lieutenant. They awaited orders. Deputizing for Cluny, Redtooth called out, "Form up. Back to the church, everyone."  
  
Cluny marched automatically, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Martin the Warrior. The mouse who pursued him through his nightmares. What did it mean?  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
//Of course!// Cluny thought. //How could I not have recognized her? She looks just like that Abbey warrior. By Hell's Teeth, if she wasn't a maid, I might have thought she'd walked right out of the bloody tapestry!//  
  
The sea rat stared at the mouse before him. Cluny opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Blade smiled once more and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go extract Laurelyn from the galley. Goodnight, Cluny," she said.  
  
The Scourge just nodded and watched her go.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: Yeah, yeah, I know what some of you are thinking. How could Martin and Rose have any descendants if Rose died? Well, first of all, I don't play by the rules. Second, this is what I wanted in my fic. . .a relative of Matthias was just too predictable. And third, I wrote a Martin/Rose fic ("For the Sake of a Rose") where Rose lives to kind of explain this little twist in "The Blade and the Scourge". So there. 


	10. Chapter IX: Change and Choosing

Author Notes: Fine, since everyone thinks Cluny is too OOC (which he is) I decided that he'd let one of his allies have it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, everything is copyright Brian Jacques. . .except, for Vega, Blade, and the plot.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter IX: Change and Choosing  
  
*****  
  
Cluny the Scourge stood at the prow of the S.S. Firefang staring out at all the docks of Nel Rocka, and then at the open sea beyond. The sea rat's captors had been defeated, he was once again free to do as he pleased, and he and Vega now had the perfect ship - the S.S. Firefang.  
  
//This is the opportunity I wanted//, Cluny thought. //Damn it! Why aren't I satisfied?//  
  
Of course, the Scourge already knew what the problem was.  
  
//The friggin' descendant of Redwall's first warrior! Of all the mice she could be related to why did it have to be THAT one? Wait a second. . .why should I care about her one way or the other?//  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled, interrupting Cluny's train of thought. Conveniently, it was Blade. "I've been looking for you. I'm ready to disembark, and I wanted to say good-bye." She shifted from one paw to the other. "Care to walk with me to the docks?" Blade added awkwardly.  
  
Cluny obliged, though he wasn't sure why. "Where are you headed to now?" the Scourge inquired, breaking the silence around them. The two allies reached the boarding plank and descended to the docks.  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure. . .I'm a wanderer, you know."  
  
"I thought you were a warrior."  
  
Blade sighed. "I am, and I have been for quite awhile. But now I go where the wind takes me. If there's trouble there, than I'll fight it. I try not to stay too long in one place; I don't like getting close to most creatures." A shadowed look came to her eyes for a moment. "Anything involving weapons is always risky." The mouse-maid's ulterior meaning was well understood. She had lost good friends over the seasons, and she did not wish to relive the sorrow.  
  
Endeavoring to smile again, Blade took Cluny's paw in her own, "I know there's been a lot of bad blood between you and Redwall. . .don't look so surprised, I lived there for a while and I heard about your attempted takeover. . .but anyway, the point is I want to thank you for helping me. If it wasn't for you, none of us would have made it out of Fort Porsaira."  
  
Before he could stop her, Blade darted forward and kissed Cluny on the cheek. As she pulled away, Cupid shot a bull's-eye straight through the sea rat's heart.  
  
Cluny stood silently and watched Blade disappear into the crowd. He knew he'd probably never see her again. //So what//, he thought. //It doesn't bother me.// But it did.  
  
~~~  
  
The Scourge walked back onto the ship, but he didn't get far before Vega stopped him.  
  
"I know you have feelings for that mouse," the healer stated bluntly. For a fox, he could be very direct sometimes.  
  
Cluny stood slightly stunned and seemingly taken aback, but after a moment, he regained his voice enough to snap harshly, "I suggest you mind your own business and stay out of this, you bush-tailed fool."  
  
Vega arched an eyebrow in indignation, but he didn't back down yet. "I think -"  
  
"I told you to butt out," the sea rat snarled softly. One of them was bound to break; unfortunately, it was Cluny.  
  
The healer fox crossed his arms over his narrow chest. "You know what your problem is? You're afraid of your own feelings. You can't understand any of the gentler emotions so you just cower away from them and ignore -!"  
  
"Shut UP!" Cluny yelled, whipping his tail around. CRACK! He struck Vega hard across the side of the face. The fox stumbled backward and nearly fell over. The skin split open and a thin line of blood oozed out.  
  
Vega clutched the right side of his face and glared daggers at the surprised sea rat before him. "Fine. I actually almost forgot who you are. You're still Cluny the Scourge, and you always will be."  
  
Cluny turned and left quickly for the cargo bay. He figured no one would be there, and he was right. The Scourge sighed. He had always been proud of his reputation and the fearful respect it caused. But the way Vega uttered his title made it sound like something indefinably horrible. . .maybe it was.  
  
//Shit!// he cursed silently. //Why did I strike him?!//  
  
The sea rat leaned back against the wall of the cargo bay. "I should have known I could never change. But what does it even matter now?" Cluny asked, thinking aloud. "It's not as if anyone cares."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: Satisfied? Maybe I should just end the story here instead of including the next and, coincidently, last chapter. 


	11. Epilogue: Happily Ever AfterSort of

Author Notes: I was only kidding! *dodges various sharp objects* I already had the epilogue half written when I posted chapter IX. . .so there's no way I'd just end the story with the last chapter. I like sad endings, but my inspiration had other plans.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, everything is copyright Brian Jacques. . .except, for Vega, Blade, and the plot.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Epilogue: Happily Ever After. . .Sort of  
  
*****  
  
"I care," a voice behind Cluny whispered.  
  
The Scourge whirled around sharply. It was Vega who had spoken. Cluny cringed inwardly as he noticed the angry red welt across the healer's face. The fox had obviously applied some ointment to stop the bleeding.  
  
"You. . .you do?"  
  
"Of course, I do. . .but you make it hard sometimes." Vega added, rubbing his face. Even then, you're still almost like a brother to me and, well. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The fox's eyes widened. "What did you say?"  
  
Cluny cleared his throat uneasily. "I. . .I said. . .I'm sorry."  
  
"Wow," Vega replied, bowing his head in shock, "the evil warlord does have a heart. I guess I'm gonna have to forgive you."  
  
The sea rat held out his paw. Vega shook it. . .and pulled Cluny into a hug.  
  
"Ugh! Get off of me you crazy fox!" the Scourge protested loudly. The healer grinned mischievously and let go.  
  
"I have one thing I'd like to ask, though. About Blade. . ."  
  
Cluny didn't even let Vega finish. "Alright! I admit I like her.a lot. She's an amazing person to talk to and spend time with. Are you happy NOW?!"  
  
The Scourge clapped a paw over his mouth, turned around, and proceeded to bang his head into the wall of the ship. "I can't BELIEVE I just said that."  
  
"No kidding. I mean why would you be saying this to me when you should be saying it to Blade?"  
  
"She's a descendent of Martin the Warrior," Cluny muttered darkly. "But it doesn't matter anyway; she's already gone."  
  
Vega rolled his eyes. "So what, just go after her. And besides, who the hell is.oh, THAT Martin. Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want to go find her, but. . ."  
  
Without further ado, the fox raced out of the cargo bay.  
  
"Vega get back here!" Cluny called after him. "Where are you going?!"  
  
The healer fox didn't even look back.  
  
~~~  
  
Vega dashed frantically along the streets of Nel Rocka. //Where is she?// he thought. //How could that mouse just disappear?//  
  
The fox finally stopped at the mouth of an alley. He was resting and trying to get his bearings when he saw her. The sword she had taken from Fort Porsaira secured around her waste.  
  
"Blade," the healer called out, "I, I need to speak with you. We - that is, Cluny and I and the rest of the crew - were, um, hoping that you might, well, come with us on the S.S. Firefang. Er, maybe you'd consider -"  
  
"I don't have time for this nonsense, Vega. I need to meet up with Robin at the Black Ruby Tavern."  
  
Blade began to walk away, forcing the frustrated healer to run after her.  
  
"Please wait," Vega said, gasping for breath, "Cluny's really fond of you. . .and I KNOW you feel something for him. . . Can't you come with us?"  
  
"I don't know if this would ever work out. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know, you're from Redwall, but who CARES? It doesn't matter; just come back!"  
  
Blade shook her head. "It's not mutual, and I CAN'T go back! Now leave me alone."  
  
The mouse-maid walked away and disappeared into the crowd. . .this time Vega didn't try to follow her. ~~~  
  
The healer fox returned holding a cloth bag with a few common herbs. They were certainly not the reason for his mad rush back to land. Cluny suspected that Vega might have 'conveniently' run into Blade, but the sea rat decided from his friend's dejected appearance that he didn't really want to here any details. The Scourged watched Ginger and Noshtor double- checking some of the ship's equipment. They were the only to slaves who had decided to remain. The two of them plus him and Vega wasn't much of a crew, but they'd manage.  
  
"Okay, everyone," Cluny commanded, "let's get ready to cast off!"  
  
"You aren't leaving without me are you?" someone questioned from the stern of the ship. It was Robin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginger yelled. "I thought you left with Blade."  
  
"Who says I left?"  
  
The crew turned to the right, and there was Blade, leaning against the shadowed side of the mast.  
  
"Robin and I thought we might tag along with you guys. . .for awhile anyway."  
  
Cluny shrugged and tried not to look too pleased with this turn of events. "I suppose I'll have to let you stay."  
  
Soon, sails were drawn, ropes were disconnected, and Ginger was at the helm steering the S.S. Firefang out of port. Cluny pulled Blade aside for a moment.  
  
"So, er, why DID you come back?"  
  
"No real reason. But, I figured it might be a good idea to get some sailing experience," she finished lamely.  
  
The Scourge smirked mockingly. "You do know I'm a pirate.I not sure that'll change anytime soon."  
  
The mouse-maid grinned right back. "Oh, don't worry. I'll convert you."  
  
Cluny gulped. Blade might actually succeed at that.  
  
~END~  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: Let me just say, THANK YOU to all my reviewers. You're all so wonderful for taking time to read my nutty fic. ^__^ And a very special thanks to Adria1, who was the first person to offer comment.  
  
One more thing, for my next Redwall fic, *Brian Jacques groans and takes another aspirin* I'm going to write a trilogy which explains Blade's origin.especially, how she became a warrior, and why Lord Carouss and Baneclaw wanted to get rid of her so badly. I'm not sure when I'll have the time to get this going (school's starting soon, so I'll definitely be busy), but eventually this fic will be fully written out and posted, so check once in awhile if you're interested. 


End file.
